With Tired Eyes I Wept
by Sierra Sierra
Summary: Naley is heading to a braking point, but who is really to blame for stopping their progress? Will they ever leave the past in the past and go with the now, or has someone done something that is unforgiveable?
1. With Tired Eyes I Wept

Chapter 1 with tired eyes I wept

**I NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**There was nothing more he wanted then to see her smile or hear the softness in her sweat voice. They were all fading from his mind. It has been to long for him. They needed to be a family again but it was his fault that they were apart.**

**Nathan got up from the chair he was sitting in, that was crammed into the corner of an empty café, were she use to work. There were so many memories there that he could just look at it, the building, and feel her presence with him. He drooped his head as he picked up his jacket. as he opened the glass door to leave, he looked back at the counter where she had often stood before. For a secant Nathan could swore he saw her standing there smiling at him. He couldn't help but to smile back at the imagined Haley.**

**As he walked down the street, the leave crumbled beneath his size fourteen feet. The chilling wind his hair around just like with the brown leaves. As he walked he listened to the wind as if it was talking to him. Most people around town called him crazy. He couldn't say they were wrong. He hasn't been his best self since he day she left, one year ago.**

**Tears clouded Nathan's vision. He lifted his large hands to wipe the tears away from his breathe taking blue eyes. He could have any girl in town but chose to be lonely then to move on to some other women that was not her. He is only twenty-two years old but he has been in love with her for almost six and a half years. That was to long of a period for him to just forget about her, the women he once called his beloved wife.**

**On his way to his home, if you could even call it a home, it was big and empty, he came across a store that him and Haley went to on their eventful first official date. He turned to gaze through the store window. He was wearing the vary socks she had bought him that day. More tears filled his eyes as he remembered that the gold, silk nightdress with the floral print the had bought her was bunched up and hidden in the back of his dresser. It was one of the few things he had left of her.**

**Nathan opened his door slowly listening to it squeal as if it was in pain from missing her too. He looked forward to see his mother and his young son and daughter sitting at the island in the deserted kitchen. He made the few steps towards them and kissed each one of their checks. Nathan stood their watching his children as they reminded him so much of their mother. He turned his gaze to his mother to thank her without speaking one unneeded word.**

**Deb, his mother kissed her son's check to say goodbye. She rubbed Jamie's blonde hair and hugged little Bethany that was the spitting image of Haley when she was younger. Nathan sat across from his children with tired eyes from tears he cried earlier. He herd a mumble form little Jamie and lifted his head to look at him instead of his folded hands. He knew Jamie missed his mother and Bethany was to young to remember her mother that well. Their was nothing Nathan could do but hope one day they could be a family again.**

**Nathan glanced at the yellow card envelope in Jamie's tiny hands. He recognized the swirls in the hand writing. Jamie must of too 'cause he was holding on to it for dear life, though he had trouble reading. He had his mother's brains but he didn't always choose to use them. Nathan sighed as he stretched his long arm across the island to take the card from Jamie. Nathan opened the envelope to reveal an original Haley hand written letter.**

"**Momma." Jamie's soft voice just like hers said.**

"**Momma?" Bethany asked as if she would be seeing her mother for the first time right then and there.**

"**Haley." Nathan whispered ignoring his emotional children.**

**Nathan's eyes skimmed the letter eyeing every swirl of her writing. He stood one hand on the letter the other on the island holding him up. He hasn't heard from Haley in over eight long lonesome months. He held the tears back not wanting his children to think of him as weak. He put the letter back into the envelope without even reading it, and stuffed it into the pocket of his dark blue jeans. He looked back at Jamie his eyes hungry for answers no one had. Nathan dropped his head back down to look at the marbled counter top as he tapped his fingers softly on it. **

**Bethany started to hum a tune he often caught Haley humming in the quite mornings before the kids awoke. His eyes flew up to look at her in amassment that she did remember a part of her mother. A slight smile appeared on his frown full face, as he remembered the day she came up with that song. It was the vary day she told him she was pregnant with his adorable little Bethany. **

**(Flashback)**

**She woke tired from tossing and turning all night. Yawning she turned to look at the clock. It would be another hour before it would go off and Nathan would even consider getting up. She carefully removed herself from the covers and walked to the bathroom trying not to wake Nathan. Her stomach was tossing and turning as to tell her something was not right with her. She opened the creaky medicine cabinet and removed a hidden box of toothpaste. She slowly opened the tabs and reached inside to pull out the pregnancy test she hid in there.**

**Nathan rolled over and swung his arm to wrap it around his beautiful wife. His eyes fluttered open realizing she was not there. He propped himself up on one of his elbows as he glanced around the empty room for her. Nathan could see the light coming from the bathroom. He mound as he struggle to get out of bed. As he walked slowly towards his gray sleeveless shirt he couldn't help but to scratch the back of his head messing up even more of his raven black hair.**

**He pulled the shirt on listening to her hum a new tune from the bathroom. He slowly made his way to the door and leaned up against the door frame. He watched her pace around the room fidgeting with her figures. Nathan cleared his throat to let her know he was there. She jumped at the noise but gave a small smile realizing who was standing there.**

"**I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I tried to be quite." She spoke as if she was pleading to him, though she had no need to.**

"**No. is that a new song you're working on?" Nathan asked rubbing his still tired eyes. Haley stared at him, she hadn't realized she was humming but yet remembered the tune.**

"**What are you doing up so early?" Nathan asked looking up at the clock above the bathroom sink.**

**Haley looked down at the floor trying to piece together what to tell him. She could remember how he walked out the last time she was pregnant. Haley razed her eyes back to Nathan still not saying anything. A beeping started on her watch that broke their gaze.**

"**It's ready." Haley whispered to her scared self. Nathan looked at her with confusion in his pure eyes. Haley jester towards the edge of the bathtub where she had set the pregnancy test. Nathan moved as in slow motion to pick it up and read it.**

"**Positive." he said with a shaky voice. Haley had tears streaming down her face. She was overjoyed with having another child with the man she desperately loves, but scared to death for a another walk out.**

**Haley walked right into Nathan's strong muscular arms and sobbed.**

"**Please don't leave me alone again." she cried into his firm chest. Nathan tilted his head slightly down to look at her, for the words she had just spoke caught him of guard.**

"**Why would I leave you? I promised to always protect you, didn't I?" Nathan questioned her.**

"**That didn't stop you last time with James." she said backing out of his embrace. Nathan looked down at his frighten wife, with anger flickering in his bright eyes. He held it back, as much as he wanted to yell at her he just couldn't, not when she was scared because of their past. All she wanted to know was if history was going to repeat itself. The anger disappeared from Nathan's eyes as he continued to look at his wife. This time he actually looked at her noticing the yellow tank top with lace around the caller, and small straps that show her brown bra straps. He noticed the little bit of skin that showed in-between the shirt and her pink, fluffy pajama pants that had little flying pigs on it. He saw her toe nails of the color purple and her hair in a loose bun. He felt guilty to of made her scared about having his child.**

**Nathan dropped his head as he often did when he wasn't proud of himself. He grabbed Haley and pulled her to him. She fit so perfectly in his arms, as a puzzle.**

"**I will be here this time. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into her ear calming her slightly down. She started to hum the song she would eventually use to calm down her little girl when needed.**

**(flashback over)**

**Nathan came back to the present time in a snap when he heard the kids banging on the table. He looked at the watch on his right wrist to realize it was dinner time. Haley always had then eating at six O'clock. He turned around to open the new refrigerator covered in the art of the kids. He pulled out the leftover Mac 'n' Cheese he had cooked the night before. **

"**Haley." He whispered once more as familiar tears weld up in his redding eyes.**


	2. Just a Dream

**WARNING: The first dream is a sex dream so some of you might want to skip it**

Chapter 2 Just a dream

Nathan bent down in the dark room to tuck in a tired Bethany. He kissed her baby soft check before straightening back up. He sighed as he turned around to leave the small room. Jamie was standing in the bright hall waiting for him. Nathan stepped out into the hall looking at their family portrait they had taken a few months before Haley left. They were all dressed in their best clothes.

"Daddy is momma coming back?" Jamie's voice was horse with tears in his eye pleading for the truth.

Nathan placed a hand on Jamie's small head.

"I hope so." Nathan told him the truth or as much as he knew.

Nathan walked Jamie to his basketball decorated room. Jamie crawled under the blue covers with the raven's logo on it. Nathan smoothed out a small section just big enough for him to sit on. He stared at Jamie's tired blue eyes knowing that Jamie couldn't understand. How could he, he's only five. Nathan sighed knowing he didn't have all the answers to tell him.

"Daddy how long has momma been gone now?" Jamie asked yawning.

"A year." Nathan's voice came out in a whisper. He hoped Jamie would go to sleep. Nathan got up from the bed and walk towards the door. He switched the light off as e left sure to make sure there was a night light for him.

Laying in his empty bed Nathan found himself slowly drifting off to sleep. His dream was a happy dream of him and Haley again once more.

___________________________________ ~NALEY~_____________________________________

Nathan pulled off Haley's yellow shirt to revile her black lace bra. Haley gasped at the profanity that came out of his mouth. He lead her to the soft bed never taking his rough lips off her delicate ones. Nathan pulled his shirt off seeing that Haley was struggling to do it herself. Kissing her still he found himself taking off her pants. Haley wiggled out of them brining her hands from Nathan's mess of black hair to the button on his faded jeans. After Nathan slipped out of his jeans he unclipped Haley's letting her breast free. He gave a smirk seeing they were bigger then ever. This only cause by the little Scott inside her. Nathan took her breast into his hands. Starting to jiggle them Haley let out a laugh. She smacked his firm butt as a warning to him. Haley shoved Nathan's red plaid boxers off reveling his pines covered in a heap of black hair. Nathan slid Haley's pink with black dots covered underwear off as he pushed hr skinny legs apart with his bony knees. Haley could feel his penis hard against her soft legs. Her nails dug down into his skin as he continued to hump her.

___________________________________ ~NALEY~_____________________________________

Nathan awoke realizing once more it was just a dream. He use to have this dream every night after Haley left, but lately he has barely had them. Nathan let a tear run down his face as the pian of missing her came rushing back to him. He looked around the dark room with the only light coming from the clock that was telling him it was still the middle of the night. Nathan reached over to the wooden night stand and turned on the tinted light.

He made his way over to were the pants he was wearing earlier lay. He searched into the pocket for the one thing he wasn't sure about reading. He found it folded in four in his left pocket. He stumbled over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it to finally read her letter. He studied all the words as he opened it slowly. He was going to make himself stall as long as he could. Eventually his eyes scanned the words reading every word of it.

_Dear, Nathan_

_I'm sure your basketball is going great even though I have not the time to watch it. Everything is so crazy here on tour. I'm glad that we followed our dreams, but you didn't have to push me out the door the way you did. It was almost as you wanted me gone. I will be returning soon if I feel I am wanted back home. How are the kids? They are getting so old. How was Jamie's fifth birthday? How was Bethany's third? Nathan I know we need to talk about us, and I'm sorry I keep putting it off, but what is the point of facing them if we can't do it face to face? I still love you…_

_Love always,_

_Haley James-Scott_

_Nathan crumbled the letter up and tossed it across the room into the trash._

"_Two points!" Jamie yelled as he ran into the room and hopped up onto the bed._

"_Daddy if you quit basketball for momma then why wont momma come back form the tour?" He asked with tired eyes._

"_I don't know and you should be in bed." Nathan scorned him._

"_Yeah but you're not." Jamie wined._

"_Then we'll fix that. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Jamie nodded his head already under the sheets. _

_Nathan rolled back under the sheets. He let out another big sigh as he turned out the light. There was no doubt that Jamie was his, though Nathan had thought how James Lucas Scott could have been James Lucas Keller. He believed that Haley would never do anything like that to him, but sometimes he wonders if he is his son. The doubt always leaves his mind when he remembers al the traits he has passed down to Jamie, like his love for basketball._

_Nathan closed his eyes and cleared his foggy head. He let out another sigh as if it was a ritual for him to do at least once every hour. His thoughts cleared his head as he went back to sleep with Jamie's head resting on his chest like Haley use to do. Nathan could hear Jamie's soft breath forming around his small thumb he had placed in him mouth. Nathan had trouble hearing it as he drifted farther into his dream._

____________________________________ ~NALEY~______________________________________

_Haley stood at the door of their house, but it wasn't his house anymore. She held a different looking Bethany. She had blonde hair and greenish eyes. Jamie stood I front of her. They all smiled at the figure coming towards them. He was tall with light brown hair that had blonde tips. He was skinny and had an uncanny sense of style. The man walked up to his beautiful Haley and gave her a quick peck on the lips. All the faces turned to were Nathan was standing. The man… It was… Chris Keller. His family was not of the Scott name anymore, but instead it was the name of Keller they bore._

_Everyone gave him a big smirk. Haley, Chris, and the kids went inside the house leaving a dumbfounded Nathan on their front yard. Nathan looked at the gray sky that dripped the rain down slowly as it was crying the tears he could not bring to his eyes. He looked through the picture window at Haley kissing the basterd Chris._

____________________________________ ~NALEY~______________________________________

_Nathan woke to a bouncing Jamie on his left. He propped himself up on one elbow to smile at his interjected son. He had no doubt at that moment that indeed Jamie was of the Scott blood. Bethany, now she was mostly of the James blood with only a few drops of Scott blood in her._

_Nathan's eyes glanced at the clock as the alarm sounded in his ear. He drowsily reached over to turn it off._

"_Come on Jimmy-Jam. We have to get you for school." Nathan's tired voice spoke to him._

"_Ah daddy do I really have to go to school today?" Jamie asked hopeful for a day home with dad, but Nathan spoiled it by shaking his head yes. Jamie reluctantly hopped off the bed and ran to his room. He pulled out a pair of pants and a blue shirt with white lettering that spelled out Ravens basketball. There was a zigzag line under the word basketball and a black raven by the word Ravens on it's right side. Jamie pulled on the clothes leaving his bobcat basketball pajamas in a heap on the floor. He sat down on the bed and looked down at the line of shoes in front of him. He had at least fifteen pairs to choose from. Jamie hopped down an ran over to the black and white basketball shoes sitting by his closet. He slipped them on and ran out of his room. Jamie turned around to look at his room._

"_My name is James Lucas Scott. Age five and my dream is to be a Raven just like my daddy." Jamie said, as he always does, before he left his room to head for school. Jamie ran down the stairs with his shoes still untied._

_Nathan saw Jamie come flying down the stairs and zoom over to the island. He smiled reading the back of his shirt, Scott 23, was printed on it._

"_Jamie I thought we got rid of that thing." Nathan smiled at his son._

"_Nope." Jamie smiled back shacking his head. Nathan turned around to give Jamie his breakfast but barely kept it in his hands when he heard Jamie's voice ask,_

"_Daddy did you always dream about marrying momma?" _


End file.
